El niño pobre que se volvió rico
by teni-white
Summary: de no ser por que el niño-que se notaba a leguas que no pertenecía a la calle- se notaba asustado, maltratado y con ojeras en los ojos, lo hubiera ignorado y así reanudar a mi destino pero por alguna extraña razón algo me decía que debía acercarme a el y de no ser por eso ni siquiera estuviéramos juntos. La suerte me sonreía una vez más.
1. Prologo

**HOLA a todos si ya se tengo una historia pendiente pero decidí suspenderla espero que esta vez tenga una historia de su agrado pero antes las advertencias:**

**AU: universo alternativo /alternative universo si la historia se centra en una línea de tiempo diferente **

**Shonen ai: casi ni se notara, de hecho creo que se verá más como un lazo de amistad que de amor**

***: se explicaran al final del capitulo **

**Sin más a leer.**

*****/*****

Sin duda era su día de suerte, ¡no era el mejor día que había tenido en años! No solo había logrado llevarse 100 dólares del viejo y gordo pastelero, también se llevó un panque relleno de chocolate, ¡y cubierto de pura azúcar! Un pan que al parecer estaba partido a la mitad pero que era unido por una capa de mermelada de fresa, y un pan con forma de corazón.

Si, un gran día, hubiera sido mejor si el gordo no lo hubiera perseguido durante un buen rato. ¡Rayos! para ser obeso corría muy rápido por poco y me alcanzaba.

Me escabullí en una de las esquinas, aquel viejo – que tenía en su mano aquella cosa con la que aplanaba, esa cosa blanca para hacer los panes*-listo para darme una paliza , se detuvo al ver que varias carrosas con esos animales grandes pasaban-si hoy la suerte me sonrió mucho- y al ver que no pasaría se fue.

¡No podía evitar tener una sonrisa que abarcaba toda mi cara!, ¡cenaría como rey! Con esos 100 dólares podría comprarme todo lo que quisiera y no tendría hambre durante varios días, ¡si días!, solo esperaba que estos días de suerte ocurrieran más a menudo.

***/***

**Lose es muy corto pero es el prólogo, si recibo comentarios subiré más rápido la historia va?**

***: se refiere a la masa **


	2. recuerdos de una familia

**Como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo **

**Comentarios:**

**Alexa95: No estés en estado emo D: porque ya llegó el sig cap ( y más largo) aprecio que te guste la historia :D**

**Dior EvensO'eill: gracias por el consejo :D aprecio mucho a los que dan consejos a novatos como yo.**

**Coyote Smith: si, es Kenny gracias por darme la bienvenida: D**

**Luis Carlos: Gracias por la bienvenida ;D me alegro que te interese la historia**

**Una cosa más me entere hace poco (y no fue gracias a televisa ¬¬) que 43 estudiantes fueron secuestrados, hay quien dice que ya están muertos pero la esperanza no se pierde.**

**No me gusta cómo va México, parece como si en realidad toda mi vida me hubieran mentido, que el gobierno hace lo que puede, que reformas que impulsan al país, no megusta divulgar información como está pero lo hice porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace el gobierno, a pesar de ir en la secundaria, estoy consciente de lo que pasa en el país, tal vez a mis compañeros no les interesa esto porque piensan que es aburrido pero todo lo que hace el gobierno nos afecta a todos los mexicanos, quise poner esto para hacer conciencia.**

**Lamento aburrirlos ahora el fic.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna por el momento**

***: se explicara el final de cada capitulo**

*****/*****

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos de una familia **

Antes de que tan siquiera le diera un mordisco al pan, me llegaron recuerdos de como llegue a este lugar llamado calle.

**FLASH BACK**

Apenas tenía 7 años pero era consciente de la situación de mi familia, un padre alcohólico y una madre que se ganó el título de "puta", si, una familia hermosa ¿no?

Teníamos muchas deudas, debido a que mi padre cada noche iba a las cantinas, sabía que solicitaba alrededor de 5000 dólares, pero todo iba para para apuestas, juegos de azar, alcohol y debes en cuando drogas. Llegue incluso a odiar a mi padre, todo siempre iba para sus necesidades, cuando podía dar el dinero de esos préstamos para que mi hermana y yo pudiéramos ir a la escuela de nuevo.

Gracias a mamá lo que aprendimos mi hermana y yo en los pocos años de escuela, los repasábamos junto a mamá, pero después de estar 3 años sin leer un libro y un lápiz con que escribir, esos conocimientos se fueron a la mierda, aun me acuerdo-vagamente- como sumar o restar por lo que todavía puedo manejar el nulo dinero que encuentro.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.

En la casa en donde vivía- que no era la octava maravilla, pero tampoco era tan fea- algo andaba mal, o más bien sentía que algo malo pasaría, no solo porque amaneció nublado, y porque Justin Bieber y One direction sacaran un nuevo disco el mismo día , sino porque al salir de mi pequeño cuarto escuche a Karen, mi hermana toser, entre a su cuarto y cuando la vi estaba toda pálida, con ojeras y las mejillas sonrojadas-se podía notar por el sudor que tenía fiebre- inmediatamente el pánico me inundo el cuerpo.

¿ Y si algo le pasaba?, ¿sería muy grave?, ¿ se recuperara?, ¿era algo pasajero?.

No podía parar de atormentarme con preguntas que no tenían respuestas coherentes de mi parte.

Asi que tome una decisión, sabía perfectamente que mis padres no la llevarían al doctor, la frase "una boca menos que alimentar" la utilizarían con ella como con mis otros hermanos y no quería eso, ella era-para mí- la que representaba a mis hermanos muertos con su vida, mientras ella seguía viva ellos también.

Con cuidado y sin que mi padre oyera- que era lo menos probable ya que dormía como cerdo a causa de la resaca-, agarre el dinero que papá mantenía guardado, si todo era de los préstamos, y levante a mi hermana con muchos esfuerzo y sin hacer mucho ruido le puse mi chamarra, para que no se enfermara más a causa del frio y fuimos caminando juntos a la clínica.

"*15 dólares la consulta"- leí me había agarrado 50 dólares, me sobraría dinero y así papá no sedaría cuenta- o eso esperaba-.

Oh señor…-el doctor dijo eso cundo entramos

Mccormick- dije rápidamente, mientras más rápido fuese la consulta mejor para nosotros dos.

*****/*****

**Ok hasta aquí me dejo la musa TnT ni siquiera son dos hojas de wors, bueno ahora si.**

**Oh puse a la mamá de Kenny como puta O-o ok pero él no se quedara atrás lol**

**Bueno planeaba actualizar todos los jueves pero si recibo mas aceptación del fic y mas comentarios puedo acortar el tiempo :3**

**Hasta el próximo jueves (o antes de este) queridos :) recuerden compren oro y sean felices **


	3. Recuerdos de una familia parte 2

**Hola que tal!**

**Si ya sé que hoy no es jueves sino sabado pero tuve unos problemas que hicieron que no pudiera subir el capítulo ayer:**

**1 problemas personales: no quiero hablar de eso por ahora**

**2 se me fue la luz: uno de los fusibles de mi casa decidió irse a dormir permanentemente y no tuve luz durante toda la tarde cuando regrese dela escuela**

**3 actualización: Windows decidió que mi computadora se actualizara (justamente cuando regreso la luz) y después decidió que las actualizaciones no se instalaran bien y tuve que esperar a que se desinstalaran **

**Contestando comentarios :D**

**LemonCake138: lo sé, es mierda sólida y liquida pero desgraciadamente a mi parecer es lo que hoy en día se hace, o por lo menos lo que yo he visto**

**Luis Carlos: Si es muy difícil ya que trato que esta historia se centre en la vida real, no en la vida real uno no puede morir y revivir como si nada el siguiente día, por ahora Stan, Kyle y Eric no son amigos.**

**Coyote Smith: si esperemos que en el futuro mejore su vida, Stuart es un completo Cabron hijoputa, por lo menos Carol se interesa en Kenny y Karen, lo que le paso a Karen lo sabrás pronto.**

**Alexa95: jaja siempre me gustan tus comentarios (aunque solo sean dos XD) Karen? Lo sabrás enseguida (o no).**

*****/*****

Espere 15 minutos afuera del consultorio, los 15 minutos más largos de mi pequeña vida.

Cuando el doctor salió junto con mi hermana, me hiso señas de que quería hablar con migo en privado. Eso no me dio buena espina.

El doctor acostó a mi hermana en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de espera y entramos a su consultorio.

-mire- hizo una pequeña pausa- no sé cómo explicarte lo que tiene tu hermana pero antes ¿pudiera hacerle unas preguntas para confirmar lo que tiene?

Si- respondí, empezaba a tener miedo, ¿confirmar que?,¿Por qué rayos el doctor no me decía de una vez lo que tenía?

Bueno-empezó a hablar otra vez- su hermana ¿ha comido bien esta semana?

Medite un rato la respuesta, recordando las comidas, desayunos y cenas de esta semana.

No, ella no había comido bien, decía que no tenía hambre, papa ni se preocupaba si ella no comía abría más comida para él, mama varias veces le dijo que comiera tan siquiera una manzana pero mi hermana se negó.

No- dije

Ok- el rostro del doctor formo una casi invisible mueca que pude ver solo unos segundos- y ¿normalmente está muy cansada?

Últimamente se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo, ni siquiera quería salir a jugar un rato- respondí.

Bien esta es la última, ¿ha estado tosiendo fuertemente durante 3 semanas o más?

El doctor tenía ahora una cara seria, eso no era normal, ¿Qué tenía su hermana?

Mira- el doctor hablo- tu hermana tiene una enfermedad que se llama tuberculosis, debido a que apenas es un niño le explicare que hace esta enfermedad.

La tuberculosis es una enfermedad causada por bacterias que se propagan por el aire de una persona a otra. Cuando una persona enferma de tuberculosis pulmonar o de la garganta tose, estornuda, habla o canta, las bacterias de la tuberculosis se liberan en el aire. Las personas que se encuentran cerca las pueden inhalar e infectarse.

Estas bacterias por lo general atacan a los pulmones, pero también pueden atacar otras partes del cuerpo como los riñones, la columna vertebral y el cerebro. Si no se trata apropiadamente, la tuberculosis puede ser mortal-

Desgraciadamente pequeño al examinar a tu hermana, no ha recibido el tratamiento adecuado por lo que la enfermedad ya está en un estado avanzado…-no preste atención al resto de lo que dijo simplemente no quería aceptar la verdad.

¿Mortal? ¿Avanzado? ¿Eso significaba que mi hermana va a morir?, no espere más y Salí del consultorio, desperté a mi hermana y me la lleve, si iba a morir.

Que tan siquiera se fuera feliz de este mundo cruel.

****/*****

**Que tal he? **

**Espero muchos comentarios adiós :D**


	4. Recuerdos de una familia parte 3

**Holis reportandome para subir un capi XD**

**OMG! 13 comentarios estoy tan feliz :´D espero muchos mas **

**¡hoy no puedo responder preguntas por el tiempo D:**

**Bueno.**

**Disfruten!**

*****/*****

**T**al vez no era buena idea robar el dinero que papá pedia prestado, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

Consentí a mi hermana durante 3 días, le daba masajes (no eran los mejores pero de eso a nada).

Con el dinero de papá (que todos sabemos que no es de el) agarraba una cantidad pequeña ( 1000 de 5000) le compraba uno que otro peluche.

La llevaba al parque, a que jugara, apear de que ya se notaba a simple vista que ella no estaba bien.

-Hermano- dijo mientras la columpiaba, alse la mirada viendo su espalda- ¿Por que me consientes?¿Por que estas mas cariñoso?-No tuve el valor de responder, alparecer ella no recordaba el resto del día cuando fuimos a ver al doctor (cortesía de la fiebre),detube poco a poco el columpio se notaba que quería una respuesta .

-¿Qué no puedo consentir a mi hermana de vez en cuando?-dije con un tono gracioso.

-Jaja, tienesrazón,-apesar de su condición ella sonrio y río con sinceridad.

¿sabes?,disfruto que durante 3 días estes conmigo, pero desde que me llevaste al doctor te veo más nervioso ¿seguro que no pasa nada?- pregunto otra vez.

Seguro- respondi con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante, vida a mi hermana toser, ella se llevo las manos a la boca, me preocupe por que la tos se tornaba mas intensa , cuando ella retiró sus manos de su boca pude ver la sangre en sus manos.

Ella tanto como yo mirabamos con horror la sangre

-hermano- lo dijo en un murmullo, quería echarme a llorar , pero tenia que ser fuerte .

La baje del columpio y rapidamte trate de llevarla a casa.

Corría tan rápido como podia pero la nieve, típica de Alaska retrasaba mis movimientos y los de mi hermana .

Tome de atajo un callejón , el corazón me latía fuerte mente no quería perderla, no quería perder a otro hermano.

Sentí que el peso de mi hermana me caía en sima. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo.

¡Vamos,rápido parate!- grite con desesperación en mi vos .

Derespuesta solo recivi a la tos con sangre .

Llore , mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas no querían a que ella se fuera, no quería aceptar la realidad por segunda vez - ¡vamos parate!- repeti con insistencia, ella con esfuerzo voltio su cabeza asia mi .

Hermano- tomo una bocanada de aire - nunca, o-olvides qu-e te quie-ro.

Y con esoserró sus ojos, yo solo pude llorar en levemente teñida de rojo, a un lado del recién cuerpo frío de mi hermana.

-¡PORQUE DIOS,POR QUE!- grite mas alto y mi llanto se intensificaba

***/***

Solté el pan repentinamente, cómo odiaba recordar estas cosas.

***/***

Aquí llego este capi :D

Espero muchos comentarios .


	5. Una perspectiva diferente

**HOLIS! :D**

**Que tal reportándome con un nuevo capítulo ¡yay!**

**¡Respondiendo preguntas! *insertar voz de holasoygerman* **

**Alexa95: si exagere, la computadora y el teléfono se unieron para trolearme D: (la razón de que hay muchas letras comidas en el capitulo anterior)**

**Coyote Smith: si espero recibir muchos más, ¡soy un mounstro come comentarios! (?) si fue muy linda la actitud de Kenny… YO QUIERO UN HERMANO MAYOR ASI ToT pero no se puedo porque yo soy la mayor, si fueron demasiados ceros (¬¬* computadora troll)**

**Luis Carlos: Yo no le diría imbécil, además si hubiera usado el dinero para comprar la medicina Karen se hubiera murto igual, tenía gran pérdida de peso, sin contar que la enfermedad ya estaba en una etapa Terminal (podría decirse que Karen ya era un paciente Terminal) y se necesitan cuidados especiales cosa que no se puede contando la falta de apoyo de los padres (no están en casa todo el tiemo) y Kenny no tiene experiencia en eso.**

**Kylekasane: sip Kenny ya perdió hermanos D´:**

** : ya hay conti! ¡YAY! :D**

**Capítulo 5: una perspectiva diferente **

*****/*****

¡Oh dios!,¿Cómo empezare?, bueno…

Mi nombre es Leopold Butters stotch y tengo 9 años…

Bueno creo que eso será suficiente, esto hace unos meses mis padres me mandaron al psicólogo.

La verdad, no es tan malo ir de hecho a llegado a ser divertido, bueno, me mandaron por ver un película, donde, bueno, la salchicha ENORME de ese hombre le pegaba a la rosquilla de una mujer.

Era muy raro que mis padres vieran esa película, ¡toda la película trataba de puras salchichas pegándose con rosquillas! Digo ¿qué persona vería eso? , ¡Se veía muy doloroso!, pero esa mujer gritaba y tenía una mueca en la cara de felicidad, ¿eso significaba que le gustaba esa salchicha en su rosquilla?.

El señor psicólogo me dijo que escribiera a partir de hoy mis pensamientos en un libro pequeño de color negro y con una brochita que ataba la parte de enfrente y atrás del libro

-Escribe lo que pienses, tus secretos y cuanta cosa más quieras, ¡ah y si es posible tus recuerdos de esa película en este diario!-

Diario asi lo llamo el…

¡Qué interesante! , la verdad, es que aunque solo lleve el dia de hoy escribiendo, ya me esta gustando escribir aquí, creo que me ayudara a sacar la presión de mis padres.

Oh, no…

¡No quería poner eso! ¡BORRA! ¡BORRA ¡ ¡BORRA!

¡AY DIOS!, ¡ES PLUMA! ¡NO LO PUEDO BORRAR!

Podría arrancar la página pero ¡NO! Seria escribir todo ¡y revivir lo de la salchicha y la concha ¡

¡oh! ¡SALCHICHAS!

Bueno creo parare de escribir, mamá toco mi puerta y ya me aviso que me debo de ir a dormir , solo espero no soñar con más salchichas y conchas.

*****/*****

**Hasta el jueves :D**

**Si se van sin dejar un comentario…**

**¡El perro muere! ….**

**O-o**

**Ok no ¡Sayonara!**


	6. Querido diario

**OMG D: no actualicé el jueves pasado…**

**Lo siento por 1000000000000000000 pero me enferme y fue horrible, fue horrible :( **

**Pero ya llego el capítulo nuevo y lo hare más largo en compensación (tranquis el que viene también hay capi)**

**He notado que hay comentarios que tienen de nombre guest así que por favor me ponen un nombre para contestarles si? Porque si no habrá una escena donde dirán y cuál es mi comentario? XD**

**KylieKasane: **si era una porno ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) XD, graciasss el que te guste mi fic :D yo he ido al psicólogo pero una vez y me agrado

**Guest número 1: **aquí está la conti ;D

**Alexa95: **pedófilo? No tenia la intención de que lo fuera pero… a no ser…

**Coyote Smith**: si Butters ;D si estaba viendo porno ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ese Butters es todo un loquillo XD, enserio? Debo ver más south park para saber en qué capi ve porno XD, otro mas XD el psicólogo tiene mala reputación Lol

**Luis Carlos: **ohhh pero ese Butters es un completo loquisho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Guest número 2: **si se murió D´**:**, jeje ese Butters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gracias por decir que mi fic es genial :D toma te regalo una manzana virtual XD

**Advertencias:**

**El lector puede morir de aburrimiento**

**Faltas de ortografía **

/***/

¡Hola querido diario!

Soy yo Butters he decidido describir más de sobre mi vida que andar escribiendo recuerdos de salchichas y rosquillas.

Bueno vivo en una parte de Cherry Creek*

Mi madre es una excelente cocinera de echo ¡esa es su profesión! Y mi papa es un fanatico de los drones y él tiene una colección completa sobre ellos.

Yo no tengo una actividad como tal para pasar el rato, pero me gusta dibujar, de echo quisiera ser diseñador gráfico cuando sea grande.

El psicólogo dijo que podía poner lo que sea ¿no?

Bueno hay un niño GORDO que me molesta constantemente,

¿Cómo se llamaba? a si Eric Cartman.

Siempre presume que tiene las mejores cosas porque su madre gana mucho dinero

Siempre me pregunte de donde su mamá sacaba tanto dinero siendo ahora soltera, pero admiro a su madre por el hecho de que a pesar de no estar el padre ella pudo seguir adelante. Si sin duda es una persona muy fuerte.

Quisiera ser tan fuerte como ella.

**11/12/14 6:19 pm**

Este día fue muy malo.

¡Termine castigado por la culpa de ese gordo!

Hoy en la escuela ese… ese niño iba a hacerle una broma a un maestro, poniéndole pegamento a la silla del escritorio durante la hora de recreo para que en la quinta hora el profesor que tocaba (el de historia) se quedara pegado en la silla.

Cuando Cartman había terminado de ponerle el pegamento en la silla yo entre y lo trate de quitar, no me percaté de que la campana había sonado y cuando el maestro entro y me vio con las manos llenas de pegamento me mando a la dirección por tratar de hacerle una broma.

¡Trate de hablar con el director y con el maestro acerca de eso pero ellos no me quisieron escuchar! ¡Lo juro! Llamaron a mis padres y el resultado de eso fue un castigo de 2 meses.

¡Realmente odio a Cartman!

**19/12/14**

Fui otra vez al psicólogo y me dijo que debía escribir sobre el video de salchichas y rosquillas para que ya no tuviera más recuerdos sobre eso.

Pero ¡no puedo! No quiero recordar eso, parece que si lo recuerdo y lo escribo será más traumático para mí que mejor dejarlo en mi mente y distraerme con el Nintendo 3ds (lo cual ya no es posible por el castigo).

Ni modo de veré jugar con rompecabezas para no recordar el video.

Bueno hoy la escuela estuvo un poco normal, con la excepción de que el profesor de historia la traía contra mí por lo del pegamento.

Quisiera que el mes de castigo pasara rápido pero no se puede ya que yo no controlo el tiempo, quisiera poder hacerlo, Kevin que siempre anda con sus películas de ciencia ficción dice que si eso fuera real sería muy divertido pero que aparte si existiera un aparato capas de retrasar el tiempo también debe de haber un capaz de retrocederlo.

El de retroceso me serviría mucho ya que podría librarme del castigo y dejar que el profesor se quedara pegado a la silla (no me culpen pero el profesor desde el incidente por cualquier cosa me regaña, incluso por respirar)

*****/*****

***en el episodio el hada de los dientes 2000 el barrio de los niños ricos es ese**


End file.
